Pokemon: Legendary Champions
by BoatingTurtle
Summary: Intro Zac, a teen with a troubled past and chaotic future. After a fateful encounter, he is spared by the Legendary pokemon who take pity on him. He joins the ranks as a champion, but is resented for he is a male. How will he cope? Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter

**Hi guys! BoatingTurtle here with exiting news! As you can tell, I am starting a new story based off of SpartanLemons "The Legendary Champions!" I wanted to do this story for a long time now, so here goes nothing! Enjoy! **

* * *

"I found some apples." I said into an alley.

"Finally, some food." A voice replied. The voices origin rose up and spread its wings before making its way over to me. My name is Zac, and I am, er, _was_ a pokemon trainer. My flygon, Flynn was my only friend. We lived on the streets of Black City. My father was killed in a shooting, and my mother was devastated. She took up alcoholism and became abusive. We ran from home, Flynn and I, and tried to survive on the streets. That was two years ago. Two years of starvation. Two years of cold. Two years of fear. Two years of pain. Two years of _being _feared. It was living hell. We barely survive each night. I've taught Flynn how to speak English so we could communicate. He was my anchor to stop me from drifting into insanity.

"I'll go look for more." I said as I left.

"Hurry back!" He called out.

I walked about three blocks, picking apples and cans up as I walked, before I heard a shrill scream. Dropping the food, I bolted for the source. As I got closer, I could here the scream clearer.

"AHHH! NO! PLEASE! GET AWAY!" A feminine voice cried. I flung myself around the corner, and was greeted by an unpleasant sight. A girl was binded to a pipe by metal chains. She was surrounded by eight Plasma grunts who advanced on her.

"Hey, assholes! Leave her alone!" I yelled. They turned to look.

"Get the fuck outta here, kid, before we make you!" One shouted.

"Go cry to your mama!" Another mocked. I calmly put in some earphones and flipped on _To Glory _by Two Steps From Hell. ( song here watch?v=zhFY7KogBKc)

"The fuck's he doin?" A grunt said. I walked forward slowly. i skipped to 1:45 and charged.

"The hell?" One said. I jumped and my fist connected with his face, shattering his nose. He crumpled down, and another charged me with a knife but, I sweeped his legs from under him and puched him into the ground. I rolled to the side, dodging a punch, and punched someone in the groin. I did a handstand and flicked my legs out, hitting two grunts square in the chest. I flipped one over and threw him at his buddy. They got up and joined the remaining grunt. Suddenly, one gasped.

"OH FUCK! IT'S ZAC." One said. They all ran for their lives. I was rather disappointed they didn't stay and fight. I turned back to the girl. She was bruised pretty bad and her clothes where in shambles. I took out my headphones and walked towards her. She squirmed and fidgeted.

"D-don't come any closer!" She cried. "Please, I don't want to be raped!"

I stopped, appalled. "Why would I do that?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"I would never think of such thing!" I said as I released her.

"So do I owe you a reward or something." She said as she stood up shakily.

"No ma'am." I replied as my stomach growled.

"You haven't eaten in a long time, have you?"

"N- no ma'am."

"Come. I will take you to the store."

* * *

The girl, whose name I later learned to be Alice, bought me a weeks worth of groceries. Later that day, I returned to the alley. I told Flynn, who was delighted about all the food, about my encounter with Alice and how she bought me food. We feasted that night, and as Flynn slept, I decided it was time. I got up and took Flynn's pokeball. I set it on the ground and smashed it. I left Flynn with the food and climbed up the stairs in Black Tower. When I reached the roof, I looked up into the stormy skies. Suddenly, I thought randomly about swans? Something about them singing before they die?

"Might as well." I said. I thought hard and long about the song. Finally, I came to a conclusion. I pulled out my iPhone and played Green Day _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ (song here watch?v=aGzgoSg5OZg)

"Here goes" I sighed out.

"I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone..."

"Just doesn't seem fitting enough." I sighed. I started to sing _Goodbye Cruel World _by Pink Floyd. (song here watch?v=fxCUyy_aVzA)

"Goodbye cruel world  
I'm leaving you today  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye all you people  
There's nothing you can say  
To make me change  
My mind  
Goodbye."

I jumped.

* * *

**Wow. Depressing. So what happens next? Find out next time! **


	2. Chapter 2: I meet the Legendary Council

**Hi guys. Next chapter here!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to a bright light. I looked around, only to notice that it was not the light at the end of the tunnel, but the ceiling of a hospital room. 'Just fuuucking great...' I thought. I caught something out of the corner of my eye and was astonished to see a familiar face.

"A-Alice." I said. "So I'm not dead? FUCK, WHY ARCEUS?"

"Because champion, I couldn't let you die like that. And my names not Alice."

"What?" I said, trying to wrap my head around what she said, when suddenly she grew bright white. Once it faded, I was awestruck and speechless at what I saw. Standing before me was Arceus. The most powerful pokémon ever. The creator of all.

"But more importantly, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU ATTEMPT SUCH A THING?"

I cowered back in my bed, afraid she would incinerate me on the spot. But she didn't. In fact, she did the opposite. She cried.

"Lady Arceus, if I knew I meant something to you, I wouldn't have done such a thing."

She slowed her sobbing and looked at me. "Thank you. I would like to offer you something. Would you like to become my champion?" She went on to explain all of the stuff I would do, like quests and training. It sounded pretty badass, so I accepted.

"Good. Now, my champion, repeat after me. I, Zachary, will protect Lady Arceus, creator of all, and carry out her orders with my life."

"I, Zachary, will protect Lady Arceus, creator of all, and carry out her orders with my life."

"Please, champion, take up your blade." She said, diverting my attention to sheathe laying on my bed. I picked it up and pulled out the sword. It was a katana with a solid black steel blade. The handle was dark green, my favorite color, with blue weaving through it, making a diamond pattern.

"What shall you name it?" Arceus asked. I looked the blade over, noticing the blade was blocking the lights from my view, and immediately though of a name.

"Eclipse... I shall call it Eclipse." I said. She smiled at the name.

"Come now Zachary. I will take you to the Hall of Origins, where you shall meet the rest of the legendary council. But beware, for there not particularly fond of males."

"So the rest of the legendaries are female?"

"As well as there champions."

"Oh. So what do you mean by not so fond?"

"I mean as in and ancient hatred towards your kind."

"Humans?"

"Males."

"Oh, well then. Oh, Arceus?"

"Yes Zachary?"

"Could you call me Zac?"

"Of course. Now we depart."

* * *

When we reached the Hall of Origins, I couldn't help but gasp. It looked amazing! I mean, sure it looked all ancient greek, but it was also so technologically advanced. Big television monitors where sprawled here and there.

"I see you like the designs?" Arceus said rather amused.

"Uh-huh." I muttered out. "so how much longer till we get there?"

"Just around the corner." She said. When we rounded said corner, we where greeted by two giant wooden doors. I could her talking inside. Arceus motioned me foreword and opened the doors. As we entered, 42 faces flashed instantly at us (I'm not including Phione, Manaphy, Shaymin, Genesect, or Keldeo).

"Well hello Arceus." Said white and pink dragon. 'Palkia.' I thought. "What is this?" She said. looking at me.

"I would like you all to meet my new champion."

"WHAT?" Some angry legendaries said. They all started to protest and complain about an ancient rule and codes. Arceus started to fume, so I stepped back fearing the worst.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled, infuriated. The rest of them stopped dead in there tracks. "You can trust me on this. I've seen how this boy cares. His heart is pure."

"Fine then." Said a phoenix. "I propose a deal. My champion against yours. If he loses, he goes."

"Fair enough, Moltres." Arceus said. Then she turned to me. "I have faith in you."

"I shall not fail you." I replied. It was a bit reassuring that I saw that only eight legendaries had scowls. The rest seemed more interested and curios as they studied me.

"AMANDA!" Moltres yelled. Suddenly, an arcanine burst in (all champions are pokemorhs for the sake of the story. Also, legendaries can switch from pokemon to pokemorphs). She ran over to Moltres and was filled in about the duel. She turned to me and glared.

"Nice to meet you Amanda." I said, placing my hand in the space between us, offering a handshake.

"You seem nice. It'll be a shame when you leave." She said, blatantly ignoring the handshake. She unsheathed her sword and and lunged without warning. I flipped over her and fumbled with my iPhone. I pulled up _Dragon Rider _by Two Steps From Hell. I slid out Eclipse and deflected her strike. I swung foreward, but was blocked. She swung again, but I matrix ducked it and leaned back up, only to be elbowed in the face. I shook it off and swept her legs from under her. I stabbed, but she kicked me off. I landed it after doing a flip. She sprinted at me and I dodged, but was to slow. She severed my headphones. I stopped and looked at her in rage. "You've done it now." (song should be at 1:12 now) I jumped foreword, releasing an assault of flashes and stabs. She stabbed at me, but I slid between her legs and spun around. I shoved Eclipse into her sheathe as the song ended. Everyone gasped. "Checkmate." I whispered into her ear. She removed the sword and fled the room, embarrassed. "That was fun! Whose next?" I looked around and noticed that only one angry face remained: Moltres.

"Well, Moltres, I think we had a deal." Arceus said.

"Fine, he can stay. But one slip, and he is out."

"Go get some rest." Arceus said to me approvingly.

* * *

After I got my room situated, I decided to head to the cafeteria to eat. I plopped in an extra pair of headphones. I decided to listen to some Pink Floyd on the way down. I played Pigs and hummed it to myself on my way down. I reached the cafeteria to see that it was empty.

"Sweet!" I said to myself, and unplugged my headphones. I grabbed and apple off of a fruit stand and sat down.

"Big man, pig man, ha ha, charade you are!" I sang.

"You well heeled big wheel, ha ha, charade you are!

And when your hand is on your heart!

You're nearly a good laugh.

Almost a joker

With your head down in the pig pen

Saying "keep on digging"

Pig stain on your fat chin

What do you hope to find?

When you're down in the pig mine

You're nearly a laugh

You're nearly a laugh But you're really a cry.

Bus stop rat bag, ha ha, charade you are

You fucked up old hag, ha ha, charade you are

You radiate cold shafts of broken glass

You're nearly a good laugh Almost worth a quick grin

You like the feel of steel

You're hot stuff with a hat pin

And good fun with a hand gun

You're nearly a laugh

You're nearly a laugh But you're really a cry."

I tapped out the cowbell and played the air guitar.

"Hey you Whitehouse, ha ha, charade you are

You house proud town mouse, ha ha, charade you are

You're trying to keep our feelings off the street

You're nearly a real treat

All tight lips and cold feet

And do you feel abused?

*Pant*!*Pant*!*Pant*!*Pant*!

You gotta stem the evil tide

And keep it all on the inside

Mary you're nearly a treat

Mary you're nearly a treat But you're really a cry."

Suddenly, someone started to clap. I turned around, only to be greeted by Meloetta.

"Wouldn't it be better to use the real thing?" She said holding up a guitar.

"Lady Meloetta! Why yes, it would be." I said, accepting the guitar.

"That guitar is special. It can play any instrument and provide back up vocals if needed."

"Thank you, Lady Meloetta." I said.

"By the way, you almost sing it as good as them."

"Pink Floyd?"

"Yes. After all, I gave all great artists their abilities."

"Thank you." I said, blushing as she left me alone in the cafeteria. I decided to play a few tunes. Minutes turned to hours. I sat and played. Eventually, the cafeteria doors flung open as all of the other 42 champions poured in to eat. I was glad I sat in the back, because I was only greeted by quizzical looks. I strummed on the guitar lightly to _People are Strange _by The Doors. Surprisingly, Amanda and some others sat a bit at the other end of the table. I noticed the glanced at me almost every few seconds and whispered to each other. Feeling alone I decided to restart the song, louder this time, and sing a bit.

"People are strange when you're a stranger"

This drew some looks focus towards me.

"Faces look ugly when you're alone"

Now all of the talking in the cafeteria died.

"Women seem wicked when you're unwanted"

I got up and slowly walked towards the door.

"Streets are uneven when you're down"

I noticed that everyone was looking at me.

"When you're strange  
Faces come out of the rain  
When you're strange  
No one remembers your name  
When you're strange  
When you're strange  
When you're strange"

I waltzed my way out, putting a little kick in my step.

"People are strange when you're a stranger  
Faces look ugly when you're alone  
Women seem wicked when you're unwanted  
Streets are uneven when you're down"

I stopped and leaned back and forth for the quick solo. I looked and noticed that the girls in there where looking at me dreamily. 'I'm pretty good, eh?' I thought to myself.

"When you're strange  
Faces come out of the rain  
When you're strange  
No one remembers your name  
When you're strange  
When you're strange  
When you're strange

All right, Yeah"

"When you're strange" I sang louder now. Some girls smiled, while others had a bit of drool hanging down.

"Faces come out of the rain  
When you're strange  
No one remembers your name  
When you're strange  
When you're strange  
When you're strange"

I left the room, catching a few murmurs on the way out. I repeated the song all the way to my room, louder each verse. I finally got back and lied down to sleep.

* * *

**All right, yeah! Zac meets the council, swordfights, gets a guitar, and swoons the girls! Also, to clear up something for reviewer Timmy, this Zac and the one in the other story are two different characters. I will use my name (which is Zac) for most stories. Hope that clears it up. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3: Suits and Petitions

**Hello guys and gals! I'm back from a busy week and ready to write, er, type! I've had complaints that this story is to similar to SpartanLemon's story. That's because I've started it of similarly, but now am going in my own direction. Also, I've had a character submitted from a viewer. If you want to submit a champion, here's the requirements:**

**1. Must be female**

**2. Pokémon type**

**3. Champion to?**

**4. Personality**

**5. Any other things **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Oh shit! Oh shit oh shit oh shit!' I thought. 'He's behind me!' *screen flickers* "Shiiiiiiiiiiit! Go gogogogogogogogogogogo grab the page' *big flicker* 'Nooooooooo please nononoonononononononono!'

"Boo!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I let out the worlds highest pitched scream. I flipped over the desk in my room, sending my computer monitor soaring in the air. Like a dive bomber, it crashed down onto my head.

"Bhahahahaha!" A familiar laugh rang out behind me.

"L-lady Arecues?" I said as I turned to look at her in her human form holding a video camera.

"You should have seen your face!" She said roaring with laughter. I looked at her.

"What's wrong, can't a legendary have a laugh?" She said wiping away a tear.

"A-never mind. So, what brings you hear?" I asked her as I sat up.

"I've got something special for you." She said excitedly. She frolicked over to my bed and set down a box. For the creator of the universe, she sure was very kid-like.

"Well, what is it?" I asked her.

"Your champion uniform." She replied as she held out a long jacket and jeans. "Go ahead, try it on." I slipped on the jacket with ease. The jeans were a different story. I've always hated jeans. I tilted to side slowly as I hopped around on one foot, desperately wrestling with the jeans. Eventually, I tripped and fell on my face, which was met by a giggle from Arceus. Eventually, I got them on and stood up.

"Not exactly my style." I said eying up the outfit.

"No problem. It can be whatever you want it to be."

"How do I change it?"

"Just imagine what you want."

"Ok..." I closed my eyes and felt the jeans' grip loosen and the jacket become lighter. I opened my eyes to see I was wearing sweatpants and a dark green V-neck. "Sweet!"

"Also, since your my champion, you can change types using the outfit. I'll take you to the gym to try it out."

"Wait, you said this could be anything?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Anything at all?"

'Yeas, but I don't see what your getting at." I closed my eyes and immediately felt a bit colder. I looked down to see that it worked. I was adorned in a bra and tutu.

"Fuck. Yes." I said as Arceus and I shared a laugh. I changed back to my previous outfit and Arceus showed me the way to the gym.

As we walked, I noticed Arceus looked a bit concerned.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Well, its just- I kinda- well..."

"You kinda what?"

"I felt bad for you so I kinda told everyone about that night..."

"What?!"

"I also kinda told them about your past. Sorry..." She said and started to cry. "Please don't be mad."

"It's ok, Arceus. But I just don't need everyone knowing my sad sob story."

"I- I thought it would help ease the tension."

"It's fine, don't worry." I said, lying. I was pissed that she would do that. I don't need other people in my business. But I stayed calm because I didn't want to get all emotional.

"Here we are." She said as we walked into a huge gymnasium. I noticed that no one was in there except for a mightyena. "Zac, I'd like you to meet Maykayla." She said, introducing me to the mightyena. "She will be teaching you about you're champion typing and powers." I nodded to Maykayla and offered a hand out for a handshake, but she ignored it.

"Have fun you two!" Arceus said as she turned to leave.

"Well, lets get to work." She said. "I think we'll start with some basic stretches and techniques before we move into anything to fancy." She led my out to the center of the gymnasium.

"Alright. Throw a punch." She said.

"What?"

"Hit me."

"Ok?" I shrugged and threw a punch halfheartedly.

"Actually _try_." She said, a bit annoyed. I cocked my fist back and brought it full force at her. She was obviously surprised by my speed, because she barely dodged the hit. She dropped down and sweeped my feet from under me. I expected this, so I caught her fist as she went to punch me as I fell. I pushed myself up and rolled her over. I pinned he down with my knee on her chest. "That pretty good! Where'd you learn that?"

"I took karate when I was younger and made it to black belt (Which I, the writer, do have!)."

"Alright, well lets get into a it more invigorating free fighting." She said. We practiced for hours, until she was called upon by her master, Lady Zekrom. She said we would get into our first element, fire, next time. I deiced to stay and practice on the target dummies. I noticed that the targets all resembled males, and the crotch area was worn out from constant kicking and hitting. I prayed that that would never happen to me. I pulled out a mini stereo and put on some inspirational music. I started off with some songs from the Rocky soundtrack.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

I punched and kicked, now wearing only wearing shorts because my shirt basically liquidated from sweat. I struck the targets with great speed, and kicked one to the head, knocking it clean off. The song I was listening to switched over to another as it ended. I immediately started to punch in tune with _Young Lust _by Pink Floyd.

"I am just a new boy  
A stranger in this town  
Where are all the good times  
Who's gonna show this stranger around?"

*click* 'Oh shit! someone's coming in! better turn it off before-' I thought.

"Ooooooooh I need a dirty wo-"

'Whew... that was close...' I thought as some other champions walked in for some practice. 'Now lets choose a song that less likely to get my balls pulverized.' I switched the song to Steppenwolf's _Born To Be Wild. _

"Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space."

I looked up to see Amanda and some other champions happily chattering away. I also saw Maykayla with them.

"I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world-"

* * *

**_POV Switch_**

* * *

_In the stands..._

"He is a good student." Maykayla said to the girls.

"That's what he is to you? A student?" Amanda said.

"And what is he to you?" Another girl said. "Your lover?"

"Oh, yeah like that'll happen."

"Yeah you're right." One girl said. "He's _definitely _not athletic."

"Or a good singer." Another chimed in.

"Or hot." Said a third.

* * *

**Zac gets some clothes and trains. He also gets chased in order to not be raped. How will he cope now that sex is allowed and everyone is so sex crazed over him? Find out either tomorrow or next week! Bye for now! BT out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Code

**I'm really starting to hate this website... Anyway, last chapter was cut off for some reason so here is the last half. I know its short, and I will upload the next chapter late tonight/early tomorrow. Enjoy and sorry. Please disregard the bold ending in last chapter.**

* * *

"Ok, ok, I get the point." Amanda said. "But you know its against the code."

"A girl can dream, can't she?" Maykayla said.

"I actually started a petition against it." Amanda said.

"Really? I need to sign that."

"Actually, your the only one who hasn't voted."

"What's the majority?"

"All yesses."

"So I guess the race is on..."

* * *

_Sometime later..._

"Alright Zac, this is you're first official meeting, so behave." She said. The trace of humor in her voice filled me with dark forebodings.

"Yeah yeah." She ushered me to my seat and took her own. I kicked up my feet and pulled a book out of my pocket. I opened my copy of Jurassic Park and started to read. I always loved to read in school, and still do. Michael Crichton was one of my favorite authors. The movie was also one of my favorites. I looked up from the pages as I heard footsteps. Most of the legendaries and their champions filled in. The champions gave me smiles, but nice smiles. They seemed _evil_. "And if your head explodes because of dark forebodings to, I'll see you on the dark side of the moon." I sang to myself as my apprehension grew higher (Song excerpt from _Brain Damage _by Pink Floyd. Good song by the way.). I looked back down and continued to read. Eventually, Arceus spoke up.

"So, as you all know, it's heat season, and-"

"What the hell are you talking about? It's 63 degrees out! That's not hot at all!" I said, cutting her off.

"No, Zac, heat mea-"

"Or do pokemon get fevers or something?" I said as I felt her forehead. 'You seem fine."

"You won't be soon..." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Never mind Zac."

"Sheesh, be like that then." I said as I leaned back and continued to read.

"Anywho, the champions have started a petition to veto champion code 47."

"Since when was there codes?" I butted in.

"Since always. Now quit interrupting."

"Well meeah to you to.."

"The champions all have voted against the law."

"Are you sure _all_ of them voted?" Lady Rayquaza said, looking at me.

"Huh? Uh yeah sure, whatever." I mumbled without looking up.

"Good." Arceus said. "Then I here by disband rule 47." There were some exited murmurs, and then something blotted out my light. I looked up to see Amanda, leaning across the table, 3 inches from my face.

"Can I help you?"

"You don't know what heat is, do you?"

"Is it a sickness?"

"No. It's lust, and there's only one cure." She leaned in closer. "Sex."

"Oooooooooooooh..." Then it registered. "Oh..." I pushed her to the side and jumped onto the table. "Alright everyone! I'd like to tell you all about a song." I jumped down and sprinted for the door. "IT'S CALLED RUN LIKE HELL!"

* * *

"I kinda feel bad for him." Arceus said.

"We'll have our time, don't worry." Dailga said reassuringly.

"Who wants to she me scaring the shit out of him while he played Slender?" Arceus said as she pulled out a video camera.

"I do!" The other legendaries said as they gathered around."

* * *

*Run Like Hell by Pink Floyd starts to play*

Some of the champions blocked the main exit, so I turned and ran out the side doors. I would need to loop back around if I wanted to make it to safety. I sprinted full speed out into the courtyard and into the forest.

"Run, run, run, run _[repeat line four times]"_

I knew that if I didn't want to die of ball deflation, I couldn't let them catch me.

"You better make your face up in  
Your favourite disguise  
With your button down lips and your  
Roller blind eyes  
With your empty smile  
And your hungry heart  
Feel the bile rising from your guilty past  
With your nerves in tatters  
As the cockleshell shatters  
And the hammers batter  
Down your door"

The girls started to gain as we reached open ground.

"You better run!"

I noticed that they where in leaping distance, so I ran towards a tree and did a wall-run backflip over them. This caught them off guard, and they stumbled before spinning around and resuming pursuit.

"Run, run, run, run _[repeat line four times]_  
You better run all day  
And run all night  
And keep your dirty feelings  
Deep inside. And if your  
Takin' your girlfriend  
Out tonight  
You better park the car  
Well out of sight  
'Cos if they catch you in the back seat  
Trying to pick her locks  
They're gonna send you back to mother  
In a cardboard box  
You better run"

I slammed back into the council room, noticing Arceus and the other legends laughing. I flipped her off as I bust through the main doors. I made a beeline for my room, and dove inside. I locked the door and jumped into bed, not even bothering to shower or change. Ignoring the moaning and banging on the other side of the door, I slipped away into sleep.

* * *

**Alright, that was the bottom half of last chapter. Also, thanks Benmor for a character submission. If you want to submit one here are the guidelines:**

**1. Must be female**

**2. Species**

**3. Champion to?**

**4. Personality**

**5. Any other things **

**Thanks! BoatingTurtle out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Drunken Shenanigans

**Alright new chapter, new characters, and some more stuff! If your wondering about my other story, I've postponed the next chapter till I can think of something! So for now, enjoy this!**

* * *

"THIS WAS A FUCKING TERRIBLE IDEA!" I screamed. "RUN FASTER YOU IDIOT!" I tuned my head to see the monster was just a few feet away. I was terrified, and this Oculus Rift didn't help. "UAHAHHAGHAHHAHAHHAGAAHHHGHHGHGHG!" I ran around the corner into a secluded room. I shoved myself into a cabinet and started to loose my shit. "PLEASE DON'T FIND ME PLEASE DON'T FIND ME PLEASE DON'T FIND ME!" Suddenly, the music stopped and led into silence. I peered out of the cabinet and into the room. 'Seems clear.' I thought. "Boo!" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" I flung my monitor into the air, were gravity took affect and it decided to hug my face. I wriggled there on the floor, screaming at the Amnesia monster (The Dark Descent) clawed open my character. Finally, I pried them off, and was infuriated at who I saw.

"Why the hell do you do that." I said, glaring at Arceus, who was laughing her ass of as she recorded the scene.

"OH MY! YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR THAT TWICE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ugh, what do you want now?" I asked her as I set my Oculus and monitor onto the desk.

"I got a- haha- job for you." She said, trying to control her laughter.

"Which is?"

"Your first assignment."

"WHICH IS?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry. Just a little clean up job. Some thugs creating trouble."

"Ok then... where exactly?"

"Black City." She said gingerly, as if she was defusing a bomb. My face darkened at the mention of that hell hole.

"When do I leave?" I said, my voice hard.

"Now. Meet me in my room. And consider this your _escape _from your inevitable ra-, er, unpleasant violation." She said, referring to yesterday's event that the other champions pulled off.

"Yeah... Thanks."

"Alright, I'm off to show this to the other legends." She said patting the camera. "This is better than the other one!"

"They _saw _that? Oh I'm so getting you back."

* * *

_Later... Such a creative transitional phrase, eh? _

"Y'ello?" I said as I rapped on Arceus's door. A few seconds later, the door opened and Arceus waved me inside. I noticed two other girls in her room.

"Zac, I'd like you to meet Hope and Jade." She said, introducing me to the girls. I noticed that Jade was an umbreon, and hope was a quilava/eevee hybrid. 'That's weird. I never new pokemon could cross breed.' I thought. "As of now, they're the least likely to rip your dick off instantly."

"I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or relieved." I said.

"Anyway, lets get on with the mission." Arceus said, smiling at my joke. She led us into a room with a big blue circle in the floor.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a teleporter." Arceus explained. "Just step in and you'll be in Black City." She filled us in again on the assignment, and set us off. The girls and I appeared in the center of Black City. I felt my head and body to make sure everything was still attached. Never can trust teleportation.

"So were to?" I asked the girls. I noticed they where human. "How are you human?"

"22 blocks from here." Hope replied. "And we're incognito." We walked in silence for a bit, until I tried to break the ice.

"So whose your legendary?" I asked them.

"Latios." Hope replied. It still surprised me when I first found out that Latios was actually Latias's _sister_, not brother. The more you know. I looked at Jade, but she just stared ahead.

"What's with her?" I whispered to Hope.

"She likes to keep to herself. She'll warm up eventually. As for her, she is Darkrai's champion." After this she stayed silent. 'Corse I get the quiet ones.' I thought. We eventually reached our destination. It was an old rundown hotel near the outskirts of town. We heard some cries for help from above. I waved the girls to follow. We sprinted upstairs and burst into a room that was the source of the cries. Hope gasped, and Jade seemed unphased.

"Arcues could've told us we where dealing with a rape case!" I said, looking over the beaten, bruised, and abused bodies. "Hope and Jade, help me untie them-" I said, before a blunt object cut me off.

* * *

"Ughhhhhh." I moaned. 'What happened? How long was I out?' I thought. I opened my eyes and saw a terrible scene. Hope and Jade were both tied up in chairs along with the other victims.

"Well, well, our little hero awakens." A mans voice said. I swung my gaze to see some very familiar shady characters. The Plasma grunts from when I met Arcues stood around the room. The leader was holding a gun to one of the girls heads. I looked closer and saw that it was.

"Mom!?"

"That's right, kid. We where planning to save all these gals for ourselves, but we decided to give you a present when we notice you arrive. We'll kill your mother in front of you. Then we'll have some fun with you're friends over their while you watch." He said as he nodded over to Jade and Hope. "Then we'll kill you. If you play nice, we might even let your mother live to see you die, instead."

"YOU BASTARD!" I roared as I struggled in my shackles.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Wrong choice." He said as he pulled the trigger. I looked into my mother's eyes and read them. Only one thing registered. 'I love you.' Her eyes said. Then the bullet connected. She slumped over as the grunt kicked the chair over. He turned to me and smiled. "To bad. She would have been fun to play with." Then, his face darkened as he looked at me. My clothes went from white to pitch black. The cuffs disintegrated off of me and I stood up. I looked at the grunt and smiled evilly. He tried to raise the gun, but I psychically broke his hands. I noticed that my shirt was now divided in half with purple and black. I mentally picked him up and threw him across the room. I walked up to him and laughed.

*In The Flesh by Pink Floyd starts here* **WARNING RACISM WARNING RACISM WARNING RACISM**

"So ya thought ya might like to go to the show." I said as looked around the room.

"To feel the warm thrill of confusion, that space cadet glow." I sand as I dragged one grunt to me, breaking his legs in the process.

"I got me some bad news for you, Sunshine." I said as I pulled his face close to mine."

"Pink isn't well, he stayed back at the hotel,  
And he sent us along as a surrogate band." I threw him towards the wall, killing him on impact.

"We're gonna find out where you fans really stand." I said, freezing all the goons in the room.

"Are there any queers in the theatre tonight?  
Get 'em up against the wall.'Gainst the wall!" I said, slamming two grunts into a wall, forcing them to stand.

"And that one in the spotlight, he don't look right to me.  
Get him up against the wall. 'Gainst the wall!" I slammed another into the wall.

"And that one looks Jewish, and that one's a coon." I threw two more into the wall.

"Who let all this riffraff into the room?" I said looking around.

"There's one smoking a joint, and another with spots!" I tossed the last two into the wall. I picked up the leader myself and looked him in the eyes.

"If I had my way I'd have all of ya shot!" I said, closing my other hand, which set off every single nerve of each of the grunts, which caused them to die of immense pain. As they slumped to the ground, I looked back to the main grunt and asked him a simple question.

"Do you want to die or live?"

"Pl-please. let me g-g-go." He chocked out.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Wrong answer." I said as I tightened my grip, chocking him. I made his nervous system collapse, causing him to scream in pain. His bowels suddenly cascaded, and I slowly ripped him limb from limb. Once he was a bloody torso, I clenched my hands a final time, snapping his neck. I threw him aside and looked around. Everyone was staring at me in horror. I released Hope and Jade's bindings, and then started to sway. The room became fuzzy, and I fell backwards, passed out.

* * *

**UPDATE! No one told me there was a save button. Well now I will be able to write more. Also, if you left a champion submission (I'm talking to you two guests) or want to leave one, don't forget a name. Athankyou!**

* * *

I awoke back in my room. I looked around to see I was alone. I noticed a slip of paper on the door. I got up and read it.

_"Report to Council room for mission report." _

Oh. The mission. That. Thoughts of the previous hours flooded back into my mind. My light smile was pulverized by the most hate filled frown when I recalled what those Plasma fucks did to my mom. I pushed open the door and walked wearily to the council room. I headed down the hallway and opened the door to the council room. Everyone looked at me, and champions smiled, waved, made suggestive hand motions, and call me signs. I turned my head and joined Hope and Jade in the center of the room. I noticed them shuffle away a foot or two when I joined them.

"So the mission was a success, I presume?" Arceus said. I looked up and stared at her. "Well?" I didn't answer, but instead I paused a minute, and then did something stupid. I raised my hand and flipped her off. Gasps echoed off of the room. I maintained composure for a few seconds and then left.

"What..." Arceus said, astounded.

"Its a long story..." Hope said. I didn't here what she said. I walked to my room and then to the courtyard, were I perched myself in a tree. I pulled the guitar onto my lap, and let my emotion into it.

*Song- Mother by Pink Floyd*

"Mother do you think they'll drop the bomb  
Mother do you think they'll like the song  
Mother do you think they'll try to break my balls  
Ooooh aah, Mother should I build a wall  
Mother should I run for president  
Mother should I trust the government  
Mother will they put me in the firing line  
Ooooh aah, is it just a waste of time  
Hush now baby, baby don't you cry  
Mama's gonna make all of your  
Nightmares come true  
Mama's gonna put all of her fears into you  
Mama's gonna keep you right here  
Under her wing  
she won't let you fly but she might let you sing  
Mama will keep baby cosy and warm  
Ooooh Babe Ooooh Babe Ooooh Babe  
Of course Mama's gonna help build the wall.

Mother do think she's good enough for me  
Mother do think she's dangerous to me  
Mother will she tear your little boy apart  
Oooh aah, mother will she break my heart  
Hush now baby, baby don't you cry  
Mama's gonna check out all your girl friends for you  
Mama won't let anyone dirty get through  
Mama's gonna wait up till you get in  
Mama will always find out where  
You've been  
Mamma's gonna keep baby healthy and clean  
Ooooh Babe Ooooh Babe Ooooh Babe  
You'll always be a baby to me." I felt a tear roll down my face as I sang the last line.

"Mother, did it need to be so high."

I leaned back on the tree trunk, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I always thought my mother gave into greif too easy. I now know I am no different. I started to smuggle whiskey into my room. It was illegal to have any kind of alcohol according to the champion code, but the hell did I care? I drank often, even though it was illegal to drink at 15. That should ravage my body, but it actually felt relaxing, like I was in another world. I was caught a few times, but everyone seemed to turn the other cheek. That was until one night, 8 days after my mothers death, when it got out of hand...

* * *

*knock knock*

"Yes?" Arceus said.

"It's Zac, come quick! Bring the others!" Amanda said frantically before rushing off

...

Arceus and a few other legendaries burst into the cafeteria. Whiskey bottles lay everywhere around the room. They looked to see me in the center of the room, the other champions and a few legendaries trying to calm me.

*Song - Alabama Song (Whiskey Bar) by The Doors*

"Well, show me the way." Zac said drunkenly. "To the next whisky bar!"

"Oh, don't ask why.  
Oh, don't ask why." Zac said placing his finger on her lips, as if to shush her. Then, he pushed her over with his hand.

"Show me the way  
To the next whisky bar!" He said as he drank a bottle. Then, he smashed it on the table and waved it around.

"Oh, don't ask why  
Oh, don't ask why"

"For if we don't find  
The next whisky bar" He said, swaying back and forth. He raised the smashed bottle and drank the last few drops from the ragged end, cutting his lip in the process.

"I tell you we must die  
I tell you we must die." Zac said, making a cutting motion on his throat while bouncing up and down a bit.

"I tell you, I tell you  
I tell you we must die" Zac exclaimed, and then stopped as he threw a bottle onto the ceiling, shattering it and drinking the wine that fell. Then he noticed Arcues and the other legendaries had walked in. He saw Cresselia float in with them.

'Oh, moon of Alabama!" He said, wrapping his arms around the Lunar pokemon. She tried to push him off, but it was useless.

"We now must say goodbye!" He said, releasing her and continued to sway backwards.

"We've lost our good old mama!" He said sadly, making a crying motion with his hands.

"And must have whisky, oh, you know why!"

"Oh, moon of Alabama!" He continued drunkenly  
We now must say goodbye  
We've lost our good old mama  
And must have whisky, oh, you know why!" He said.

"Well, show me the way  
To the next little girl" He said looking around the room.

"Oh, don't ask why!" He said, bringing his face centimeters away from Amanda's. "Oh, don't ask why!" He burped into her face.

"Show me the way  
To the next little girl!" Zac said as he sprawled on the floor and made snow angels in the bottles.

"Oh, don't ask why  
Oh, don't ask why!"

"For if we don't find  
The next little girl  
I tell you we must die  
I tell you we must die  
I tell you, I tell you  
I tell you we must die!" He stood up and ripped of his jeans and placed them over his head. He pranced around a bit and then stepped up to Arceus.

"Oh, moon of Alabama." He said, waving the pant legs where his arms were situated in her face as he sang out of the zipper.

"We now must say goodbye!" Zac sang as he jumped up on a cafeteria table.

"We've lost our good old mama  
And must have whisky, oh, you know why!" He said a final time, raising his pant legs in the air, and fell backwards into a huge pile of whiskey bottles, shattering them on contact. He lay there, unconscious from the amount of whiskey he drank. He didn't die because, lucky for him, his clothing was a dark purple (hint hint).

* * *

**Sorry if this took a while, but here is my longest chapter ever, even if most of it is songs. But still, if you didn't listen to Whiskey Bar, then shame on you. That song is hilarious. If you want to submit a champion, here are the guidelines:**

**1. Must be female**

**2. Species**

**3. Champion to?**

**4. Personality**

**5. Any other things **

**6. NAME! DO NOT FORGET THIS! IF YOU FORGOT TO PUT ONE, THEN LEAVE ME ONE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Legendary Love!

**Hey guys! Some very important stuff before we start here! First, sorry Jabberjaw, I did get the name of your submission, I actually meant to address the fact that the person with the gardevoir never gave me a name. Second, GIVE ME NAMES! Make sure your submission comes with a name! Third, thanks again for the submission and reviews! Fourth, sorry ThatGuy, but links are prohibited from the site, so I had to stop posting them. It's up to you to look up the songs. Sorry! And finally, how to submit! Guidelines here:**

**1. Must be female**

**2. Species**

**3. Champion to?**

**4. Personality**

**5. Any other things **

**6. Name **

**Also, if you haven't noticed by now, this story is going to be sexual, as this chapter shows. ****That's all for now! Read on viewers!**

* * *

_"Cough cough! _Wh-where am I?" I coughed out, looking around the white room where I lay. The room was very large, with a Western King bed ( 72" by 84").

"He's awake! Call Arceus!" A worried and surprised voice said that grabbed my attention. I looked over to see a very distressed Lady Latias. Looking back at me she smiled. "Well, wakey wakey, mister."

"Wha-what happened?"

"You drank too much alcohol. As a matter of fact, enough to kill 9 wailords! Lucky for you, you switched to a poison type to flush out most of it. If not, you would have died, I'd say roughly after the first 15."

"Well fuck me..." I said, astounded how close I came to dying. I sat there, trying to comprehend that, when Arcues rushed in, in human form, a deathly expression on her face. She ran over to my bedside, and flew onto me in a bear hug of death. She cried, and I had to loosen her grip if I didn't want to break a rib.

"I- I thought I lost you..." She wept as she looked up at me.

"Deja vu, huh?" I joked. She looked up and me and slapped me.

"You dick! This was serious! I thought you were going to leave me!"

"I'm sorry Lady Arceus! I don't want to leave you!" I said. She looked at me angrily, and I cringed, ready for another slap. But instead, she smiled and leaned closer into my face.

"Nor do I, my champion." She said quietly. She leaned in and kissed me dead on the lips. I was shocked at this, and Latias seemed quite embarrassed.

"I- I'll leave you two alone." She said sheepishly as she hurried out. Arceus detached her lips from mine and sat back.

"I've always loved you!" She said, looking me in the eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys! Get ready for my very first, drumroll please ... Lemon! Sorry if it sucks (no pun intended), but hey! Tell me what I could've done better. Also, why the hell does everyone call it a member? It's a dick, hate to break it to you.**

* * *

"Zac, please, let me express my love!" She pleaded. She lowered herself down to my crotch and smiled. "I've waited so long for this." She said, looking at me. She pulled down my sweatpants, revealing my eight inches to the world, and gasped. "Oh my..."

"Arceus, I don't see a reason for you to- AGH!" I tried to say, but was cut off as she engulfed the head in her mouth. I went rigid at the pleasurable feeling. She giggled and stopped sucking for a second.

"How is it?"

"It feels amazing!" She plunged her head back down and continued to suck. She started to go faster, and then pulled her head up, and slammed back down, as she swallowed my dick whole. I gasped and couldn't help myself. She held her position as I cam into her mouth, causing her cheeks to swell.

"Mmmmmm..." She mumbled as she swallowed my load and licked her lips. "Well, that's to bad. I was just starting to have fun!" (It's ironic because Girls Just Wanna Have Fun just came on Pandora) She stroked me, instantly getting me hard.

"What!?" I said astounded. "But, but..."

"By the way, refractory periods are nonexistent for you."

"Why?"

"Well, in the petition, the other champions asked for me to lift them."

"You can do that?"

"Much to your dismay, yes."

"Well fuck me..." I muttered, now knowing that I was certainty going to get a workout for the rest of my life as a champion.

"I was just getting there." Arceus said slyly as she crawled over me.

"Wait, wait, I didn't mean it like that!" She took off her shorts and threw them aside. She must have not been wearing any underwear, because her lower region was now exposed. She took off her shirt, and because she also wasn't wearing a bra, was now completely naked. She locked lips with me, her breasts pushed up against my chest. I felt my lips dampen, and noticed her tongue was pleading for entrance. I parted my mouth, and it was immediately invaded by her. Her tongue swished around mine, and I retaliated by forcing mine upon her mouth. I grabbed one of her breasts and pinched her nipple, causing her to moan.

"I want it now!" She demanded, grabbing my dick and placing herself over it. Slowly, she lowered herself onto me, until she stopped for a second. I felt a barrier, which I guessed was her hymen, and looked at her.

"You're a virgin? But I thought-"

"Did you actually think I'd let myself be raped? I vaporized anyone who was close to it."

"But when I saved you-"

"I was testing you, Zac. Now, please take me." I nodded and thrust upward, drawing a scream from Arceus.

* * *

_Outside..._

"What was that?" Amanda asked Latais, who stood (floated?) outside Arceus's room.

"Arceus and Zac are having a, er, moment." Latias said awkwardly.

"OOOH! IT'S SO BIG! IT HURTS!" A scream came from in the room. Amanda looked at Latias and laughed.

"I have to go tell everyone about this!" She said, dashing off.

* * *

Arceus lay on top of me, with me still in her. She panted, her head on my chest. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"It's fine... It's just so.. so big!" She pushed herself back up, her hands on my chest, and started to slowly bounce up and down. She started to speed up, and each bounce was meet by a moan from her. I reached up and fondled her breasts, causing her to moan even more. She bounced faster, and fell back over my chest. I leaned in to kiss her, but her head was a bit lower than mine, and I had to stretch since she was about a foot shorter than me. She continued to fuck me and kiss me. She moaned in my mouth as my dick penetrated deep in her and I invaded her mouth with my tongue. She screamed, sitting up rigidly, and her pussy clamped me tight. "I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" She panted faster and faster. She slammed down one last time, her inner walls squeezing the daylights out of me, and came all over my pants. I grunted and felt my cock explode into her, flooding her pussy. She screamed in ecstasy as it filled her up, and she fell onto my chest. She breathed hard, and started to convulse.

"A-a-are you ok?" I asked her worriedly. I then realized that I came inside her. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. Thank you for that. I just hope we where not too loud." She said. She looked back at me and smiled. "You where really good."

"Thanks. So where you." I said, embarrassed. She lean foreword and kissed me. Then she got up and got dressed.

"If you ever want to share my room again, feel free." She said with a wink.

"So this is you're room?"

"Yep. Now you better get outta here before someone gets onto us." She said, pushing me towards the door. I zipped up my pants, peeked outside, and when I saw the coast was clear, I left to go wash up. Her ejaculation still stained my pants, so I decided they'd need a good wash. I marched on off to my room and shed my clothes, then proceeded to hop in the shower.

* * *

Arceus piled up her sheets, and threw them in the washer. She threw on another shirt, still without any undergarments, and opened up her door. She jumped a bit, surprised that she was face to face with the majority of the champions, and even some legendaries.

"Can I help you?" She asked them.

"How was it?" Amanda asked, front and center.

"How was what?" Arceus asked innocently.

"How was Zac?" Maykayla asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Do we have to _force _it out of you?" A Gardevoir asked, pushing Arceus asked.

"What?!" Arceus asked, a bit worried about her fate now. "L-lady Meloetta, please help me!" She pleaded.

"Sorry, girl, but my curiosity is starting to get the better of me." She said evilly.

"Wha-" She tried to get out before she was thrown onto her bed. She was quickly surrounded and held down. "L-let me go!"

"Then tell us!" Lady Victini demanded.

"Victini? Oh, not you too! No, I'll never tell!"

"Ok then. Then lets have some fun!" Amanda yelled as she pulled of Arceus's pants. "C'mon Arceus, Lez-be-honest here, you know you want to!"

"No!" She squealed, squirming around in everyone's grasp.

* * *

"FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" I yelled, my back on fire. It burned I've just been shanked, and I fell out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body, but my rear and legs stung like I've kicked a beedrill's nest. I stumbled into my room, and quickly covered myself up when I noticed I had a visitor.

"Lady Latias! What brings you here?" I asked her, expecting her to jump me for her own needs.

"I came to check on you. And judging by the screaming and your awkward stance, I'd guess the numbing medicine wore off."

"Numbing medicine? For what?"

"Well, when you had your drinking episode and jumped into a pile of glass bottles, you cut you back up pretty good."

"OH SHIT!" I yelled and flew into the bathroom. I spun around and looked back into the mirror, and started to freak out at what I saw. My skin was red all over, and my back was shredded like paper. "Oh fuck is that going to scar!"

"Actually, it won't. My medicine seems to be working, but it'll take a few more applications to fix it up. But there is one problem..."

"Problem? What kind of problem?"

"Well, you see, the medicine's healing is activated through, a, well, umm, intercourse."

"So in order for my back to not scar, I have to have sex?"

"If you want to put it like that, then yes."

"Can this get any _fucking_ worse?"

"Well, it could."

"Don't be a smartass."

"And don't you speak to me with that tone, mister. I _am _a superior to you."

"Yeah, yeah doc. Anyway, what happened to Arceus? She hasn't left her room, and some strange sounds are echoing in the halls."

"Let's just say the other girls where on to your little... moment."

"Oh. Sucks for her. Well I'm going to go find Maykayla to train a bit."

"She's a bit busy _interrogating _Arceus at the moment."

"Alright, if you need me, just call me." She said, getting up. She walked over and gave me a peck on the cheek, and quickly left. I stood there for a moment, rubbing my cheek, and then proceeded to bed.

"Guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow!" I said to myself. I sat on the bed and decided to play a bit of my favorite game, Shadow of the Colossus, to pass the time.

* * *

**There ya go! My first lemon. There'll be plenty more, sadly for Zac. Seriously, you could die in this situation. Anywho, I'll be updating both of my stories, so read, rate, and enjoy! BoatingTurtle is out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Medical Treatment

**Hi guys! I am so so sorry for the wait! But don't fret, I'm BACK with chapter 7! Here ya go!**

* * *

"Go, go, go, go, go, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO! CLIMB!" I yelled at the TV. I've been playing Shadow of the Colossus for about, say, 13 hours straight. my eyes where bloodshot and I felt like shit. I eventually got bored and shut it off. Even though I felt like passing out, I decided to go look for Maykayla. I strolled around looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Actually, no one was around. I called for her but couldn't find anyone. I stopped by Latias's room to ask about everyone's whereabouts.

"Well hello there." She greeted me. When she looked up, her happy expression melted away quickly. "What happened to your eyes!" She exclaimed as she rushed over to me, grabbing my face.

"Stop it! C'mon, I'm not a kid! Anyway, where is Maykayla?"

"Arceus sent the girls out as punishment for a while. I stayed back to keep an eye on your wound."

"Oh. Well.." I said, inturupted by a yawn. "Then I guess... I... damn am I tired..." I said, collapsing on the floor from lack of sleep.

* * *

"Uhhh..."

"Easy now. That was quite a hard fall." Latias said. I opened my eyes to see her hovering over me. I was on my back, and my skin felt like lava. "I'm going to apply another coat of medicine on to help with the burn, ok?" I mumbled agreement in pain. She placed her hands on my back, which burned like a read coal carpet for a moment, but then cooled. She massaged the medicine in, and I started to feel better. She continued to rub in the medicine, but it eventually started to burn again. She must have noticed me flinch, because she stopped rubbing and sighed. I sat up and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It seems that that was not stimulating enough for the medicine to activate." She said, glowing. I shielded my eyes until the glowing stopped. I looked up and saw Latias in what I guessed was her human form. She looked no different, just human shaped, with eye-popping D breasts. She walked closer to me and locked me in a kiss. She held it for a few seconds before I pulled away.

"I-I don't think this is necessary." I stumbled out.

"Of course it is. I'm your doctor and if this helps you recover, then I'll do it." She said, sliding downwards. "Now relax as I tend to you." She stopped in front of my crotch, and slid off my pants. I tried to cover up, but she just shook my hands away. "Remember, this is for your own health," She said, "not my own pleasure. Ok, maybe just a little." She gripped my boxers and pulled down, exposing me.

"Wait, I never agreed to thi-" I tried to say, but was cut off by her hand cupping my mouth. I leaned back and lied down, but _I _didn't. I couldn't feel my arms, or any part of my body except for my crotch. I was confused how I lost all feeling and was unable to move until I noticed that I was faintly glowing lightly. She was holding me down with her psychic powers. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't break her psychic grasp. She slid her hand from my mouth, across my chest, and down to my dick. She caressed it lightly before gently licking it. She slowly flicked her tongue up and down, causing me to moan. She stopped licking for a second, and pulled away. She unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off, revealing her breasts to me. She placed each breast around my dick, enveloping it completely. She looked up at me and smiled deviously.

"Now, I'm going to make sure the medicine works." She said. Suddenly, she placed her hands on her tits and squeezed them around my dick. I helplessly looked on, sensation rapidly building up in me. She started to slide up and down, her breasts making an audible slap as she titfucked me I knew that I would cum very quickly if she kept this up. She leaned down and brought her tongue to the head as she continued to titfuck me. I felt as if I was going to explode. She bounced faster, and started to suck instead of licking. Her breasts gleamed in the light from saliva, which lubricated my dick, allowing her to go faster. She continued the assault until I could go no more. I winced as she pressed down one last time, causing me to shoot a huge load up onto her face and down on her tits. She licked it off of her mouth and smiled at me. She said something, but I drifted off into a dream from exhaustion.

* * *

I awoke to find myself lying in my bed. I sat up and noticed I was only in my underwear. I poofed on a pair of grey sweats and a grey jacket unzipped to show a burgundy shirt with a Sopwith Camel on it. I stood up and walked out of the door, stretching and yawning. I almost knocked over Maykayla, who was passing by my room.

"Whoa, sorry." I apologies to her. "So you're back from you're punishment, I see!" I joked with her. She glared at me with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, haha. Laugh all you want, but you've got some serious training to catch up on. Meet me in the forest and well start with fire." She said. I nodded and walked on to the cafeteria. I proceeded to the cafeteria, where I grabbed an orange. I peeled as I walked outside to the wood where I was to train. By the time I got to her, I was almost done with the orange. I noticed that Maykayla had mustered up quite an audience. "There you are! Alright, for fire training, you have to burn the targets in the forest without burning anything but the targets. You have 4 minutes."

"So your telling a pyromaniac _not_ to burn something?" I raised an eyebrow. I ripped of another sliver of orange off and popped it into my mouth. "Seems fair enough."

"Alright, go over there and go when I tell you." She said, pointing to a clearing in the woods. I nodded to her and took my spot. I popped in another piece of orange. "Ready? GO!"

*Song is The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy*

"Put on your war paint!"

I stood still, munching on another piece of orange.

"You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
We are the jack-o-lanterns in July  
Setting fire to the sky  
Here, here comes this rising tide so come on."

"Is he going to do something?" Someone asked.

"Put on your war paint!"

"Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies  
Silver clouds with grey lining."

I stood still and pulled off another piece, leaving me with one, and chewed it leisurely. I focused my thoughts on heat.

"So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked  
One maniac at a time we will take it back."

I grabbed the last piece and bit it, the juices flowing over my tongue. A few drops splattered on my mouth. I felt the sun on my face, and focused hard on it. My body temperature started to rise.

"You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart!"

I wiped of the juices and exploded into a flurry of flames.

"Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?" I shot out a stream of flames, diverting them around a tree to hit the target behind it.

"I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix." I flung a hand up, causing a few targets to spontaneously combust.

"Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me." Flames surrounded me, but I didn't feel it.

"I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix" I shot some flames outwards, incinerating target after target.

"Bring home the boys in scraps  
Scrap metal the tanks.  
Get hitched make a career out of robbing banks  
Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks  
"You broke our spirits," says the note we pass." I kicked a target with my flaming leg, making it crumble in a pile of ash.

"So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart."

"Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?" I swung my hands around, firing columns of flames in every direction, focusing on them so guide them away from the trees.

"I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix." I pulled the columns into the air above me and formed a fireball.

Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me." I split the fireball into several smaller ones and sent them crashing into several targets.

"I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix." I created a ring of fire around me, burning targets within its vicinity.

"Put on your war paint." I stopped moving, but kept the ring going.

"The war is won before it's begun  
Release the doves  
Surrender love"  
X4

I sprinted forewords and leapt into the air, enveloping myself in flames, and shot foreword like a comet.

"Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel  
Like our time is running out?" I sped past targets, firing flames at them, and weaved around trees.

"I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix." I landed on the ground, kicking up dirt and searing the earth.

"Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me." I spun around and shot flames from both of my hands.

"I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix." I extended my hands out and swept my arms towards each target.

"Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel  
Like our time is running out?" Flames danced around as targets fell to the ground, reduced to burning heaps of ash.

"I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix!" I shot out one last blast of flames.

"Put on your war paint!" I made the flames disperse into thin air, clearing the battlefield of fire. I brushed an ember off of my shirt, and walked back to the starting spot.

"Wow..." Maykayla said, astonished. She looked around at the trees, inspecting them carefully. "Not a single burn."

"So how'd I do?" I asked her. She turned to me with wide eyes.

"How'd you do? How'd you do? You did fucking excellent!" She exclaimed. She kept ranting on how good I did.

"Ok, so now what?" I asked.

"Well we are going to go on to your next training session. Meet me in Arcues's room."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out." She said.

* * *

**Alright guys, there you go! Again, sorry for the delay! So Zac gets some "medical treatment" and gets trained in the element of fire. What will he train in next? Who will have their way with him? How will he be seduced next? Find out next time! BoatingTurtle out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Learning To Fly

**Hello everyone! I was going to write this sooner, but I listened to the Atom Heart Mother album at least 20 times today. I couldn't stop, but I think I just broke the addiction. So here is chapter 8!**

* * *

*Knock knock*

"Hello? Oh, Zac, come in!" Maykayla said, welcoming me into Arceus's room. I stepped in and saw that we where alone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her.

"Their in the Council room." She said, walking to the back room where Arceus's portal was.

"Oh, ok. Well, what am I learning today?" I asked, following her into the room. She turned to me with a big smile.

"Flying." She said simply. She put her hands on my chest and pushed me into the portal.

"What are you-" I said, but I was enveloped in pitch black. The darkness lingered for a second, until my sight was pierced by bright blue. I felt strong wind blowing on my back. Confused, I looked down, and realized I wasn't standing on anything. I rolled my body around so I was face down, and almost pissed myself at what I saw. Maybe I did. I was hurdling towards the ground, witch was 30,000 feet below me. I screamed, and my eyes burned and watered from the air that blasted them. I thought this was how I was going to die. I tried to flap my wings like an idiot, but that didn't help. I tried not to focus on the ground, but rather the air itself. My stomach jumped up. 20,000. I felt my legs get hot. 'Yep, definitely pissed myself.' I was unable to open my eyes, so I poofed myself on some leather WW1 era aviator goggles. I figured that if I where to try to fly, I might as well do it in uniform. I popped into a leather jacket and light brown khakis, giving me the aviator look. 5,000 feet. I cleared my throat and focused on the wind. My back was sore, but not from the cuts. The area below my shoulder blades ached, and my skin felt like it was going to pop. 4,000. My jacket bulged a bit back there. 3,000. My skin felt like it was going to rip. 2,000. I felt an extreme pain in my back. 1,000. 900. 800. 700. 600. 500. 400. 300. 200. 100. 75. 50. 25. I reached back to feel my back, but suddenly, my coat ripped and two feathery grayish white wings exploded outwards. I plummeted 24 feet, my jacket brushing the ground, and was lifted out of my dive by the wings. I gained altitude, but I had know idea how to control my wings. I couldn't control the excitement and fear that I had them, either. I tried to move them, and realized that I could move them just like arms. I flapped once, propelling me upwards more.

*Learning To Fly by Pink Floyd starts* (Song could play in the background, you can look up the lyrics if you want.)

I flapped my wings again, and dove downwards towards the ground I skimmed low through the field below me, reaching out to brush my hand along the wheat. I snatched up a bunch of wildflowers, enjoying myself immensely. After giving them a good waft, I pulled upwards and spun midair. "WOOOOOHOOOOOO!" I shouted, wind washing over me. I continued to fly until I reached a lake. Skimming around the rim of it, I dipped a hand in and dragged it across the water. I flapped my wings hard, stopping my foreword motion and sending a shower of water into the air. I hovered for a second, letting the water fall all around me. I continued off again, flying low among the trees before flying up high in the sky. (I don't really know what else I really could say for Zac's little joyride, so just picture him flying around the country along with the song.) I continued to fly until I realized a major complication. 'How the fuck do I land?' I thought. I slowed my speed a bit, and lowered my altitude. I swung my feet foreword, and fell down to the ground. I was going a little to fast, and when my feet connected, I went ass over tincups and faceplanted into the dirt. "Oooh- *cough cough* - shit." I said, picking my head up. Wiping the dirt from my eyes, I spit out some grass and pushed myself up. 'What now?' I thought. As if on cue, I was instantly teleported back to the Hall of Origins. My wings where sunken back into my skin, leaving no trace of them ever being there. I found myself in the Council room, full with all the legendaries and their respective champions, with all eyes on a furious Arceus and Maykayla who was struggling to defend herself.

"-that much of an idiot? He could've died!" Arceus roared.

"He was fine!" Maykayla said defensively. "See?" She said, pointing to me after I appeared there. Arceus spun around and looked at me. She tackled me and hugged me viciously.

"Oh, you're ok!" She yelled.

"Um, yeah..." I said pushing her off.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just wished you would stop treating me like a kid."

"What!?" She said, appalled.

"You just worry to much." I explained. Her face reddened.

"Oh, so now you enjoy the fact that you could die!" She said angrily.

"No, no, that not it-" I said.

"Or do you enjoy death? Is it fun to you? Like those men who killed your mother? Did you enjoy killing them? Did you enjoy her death!?" She exploded out. My face dropped at the mention of my mother. "Oh, wait... Zac, I didn't meant to-" She tried to correct her mistake, but the damage was done. I took a step back, and shook my head. She tried to reach out to me, but I pushed her hand away in disgust. I sprinted off into my room where I would be alone to my thoughts.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

"Yeah, well somebody has to run the place. Every town has a boss."

"Yes, but when there are two around, I'd say there is one too many."

"Two bosses? Very interesting..."

"Very interesting is right." The movie continued. I sat in forlorn silence, absentmindedly watching A Fistful of Dollars.

*Knock knock*

"Hello? Zac are you in there?" Arceus called in. I didn't respond, but stayed in the vacuum of my empty mind. She opened the door and walked in.

*One of My Turns by Pink Floyd* (Seriously, find the song and listen to it. Even watch the film version to get a better film for the next scene)

"Zac, I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to say any of that."

'Day after day, love turns grey  
Like the skin of a dying man.'

"Are you ok?"

'Night after night, we pretend its all right.'

"Zac, please talk to me."

'But I have grown older and  
You have grown colder and  
Nothing is very much fun any more.'

"Zac. I know you're mad, but please at least say something."

"And I can feel one of my turns coming on."

"Zac? At least give me some kind of recognition."

"I feel cold as a razor blade,  
Tight as a tourniquet,  
Dry as a funeral drum."

I sat still in the chair, until I let my emotions take over. I lashed out with my foot, kicking over the coffee table.

"Run to the bedroom,  
In the suitcase on the left  
You'll find my favorite axe." I stood up quickly and started to stomp on the table, shattering the glass. Arceus jumped back, scared from my sudden actions.

"Don't look so frightened." I snapped a leg off of the table and threw it into the TV.

"This is just a passing phase," A mirror shattered as the remote hit it.

"One of my bad days." With all of my force, I managed to flip the couch.

"Would you like to watch T.V.?" I grabbed the TV and tore it from the wall, causing it to fall and send sparks onto the carpet, creating small fires.

"Or get between the sheets?" I picked up a glass bottle of root beer and tossed it at Arceus. She ducked quickly and dove under a table.

"Or contemplate the silent freeway?" She scurried out as I sent a lamp crashing through it.

"Would you like something to eat?" I gripped the end of my bookshelf and pulled it down, sending books cascading down as the bookshelf crushed the TV.

"Would you like to learn to fly?" I picked up a picture of me and my mother and sent it sailing into my computer.

"Would'ya?" I ran and drop kicked my closet door, splintering it.

"Would you like to see me try?" I grabbed the computer desk and swung it over my head. I aimed and threw it at the wall, creating a massive hole. I flipped over the nightstand into the fire, causing it to spread more. The fire caught the desk on fire, and I ripped off two of the legs, and started to continuously stab my bed. I ripped off the flaming sheets with my bare hands and slammed them on the ground.

"Would you like to call the cops?" I sent a book flying at the door as Arceus quickly slipped out.

"Do you think it's time I stopped?" I ripped another book in half, sending pages in every direction.

"Why are you running away?" I stopped and looked around. The fire raged around the edges of my room. I screamed a deathly scream and put them out with my new ability to control fire. My eyes grew heavy and I suddenly felt tired. I stumbled over to a corner of the room and lied down amongst a pile of broken glass and shredded paper. I curled up in a fetal position and went to sleep without a care in the world.

* * *

**Alright guys, that's a wrap. I just got Y today. I would like to know, witch starter did you choose? Personally, I was going to go for Fennekin, but when I saw Delphox, I was like "Haha nope." Chespin was a no from the start. Froakie was a no, but I chose it because of how badass Greninja looked, I didn't have a second thought. I will update my first story soon, so be expecting that sometime within the next day or two. Bye for now! BoatingTurtle off to bed!**


	9. Chapter 9: Delve Into Insanity

**So sorry everyone that I haven't been posting. I've been very busy. But now some BIG NEWS! A few thing I have to clear up. As for now, I am postponing chapter 9 for SIAHWAR (First story) because I can't think of anything at the moment. If you want to help me brainstorm some ideas, PM me. As for my other two (this one and STHL), I have been milking out ideas left and right. So I will work on these for now. Also, I am attempting to update all of my stories with a Halloween chapter on Halloween. As for now, sit back, relax, and read on!**

* * *

"No, we can't." Dialga stated.

"I don't care! We have to!" Arceus pleaded. "I have to do it to get my Zac back!"

"Listen, Arceus, we want him back as much as you do, but we can't. She's too unreliable." Groudon told her.

"I don't care! Call her and her sister. We have to!" Arceus begged to Groudon.

"No, we can't!" Reshiram said.

"You don't make the rules here! I do! I want to speak to them _now!_" Arceus yelled. Palkia let out a long sigh and ripped a portal through space.

"Alright, I'll find them." She said, stepping into the portal. Arceus grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her close.

"Listen carefully. No matter how long it takes, you do not come back without Yveltal or Xerneas, understand?" Arceus told Palkia. Palkia nodded her head and slipped off into space.

* * *

*_Flash* _

"I'm back." Palkia said as she emerged from her portal. Behind her where two girls, one dressed in blue and one in red. The one in blue looked elated, but the red one looked pissed.

"Good to see you again, Xerneas, Yveltal." The blue one said.

"You too, Arceus." Xerneas said back to Acreus. Yveltel said nothing and kept her head concealed under her hood. "What is it that you need? Palkia told me that one of your champions has a problem."

"Yes. You see, my champion, Zac-"

"Zac? That is a males name, is it not?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Arceus, you know the rules against male champions."

"Never mind the code." Arceus said irritably. "Can you help him?"

"Him?" The red girl spoke up. Her hood flipped back, revealing her burning blue eyes. "A human male? My favorite to kill."

"YVELTAL! THERE WILL BE NO HARM DONE TO MY CHAMION!" Arceus roared.

"Hey, you know, you shouldn't hire the destruction goddess to be a psychologist."

"Just fucking help him, ok?"

"I'll do what I can." She replied unenthusiastically.

* * *

I slithered along the floor, mentally unaware of everything. My senses where numb, and I couldn't think. At least I thought, but I didn't, because I can't think. I slid my hand along the broken glass and charred paper, until I came to my face. I grabbed a piece of a shattered mirror and looked at myself in it. My hair was all frizzled up, and my eyes were wild. I laughed slowly, almost mockingly, and gradually tightened my grasp until blood rolled along my palm. The mirror cracked and shattered under my pressure. I wiped off my hands, which caused the glass embedded in my skin to slice my palms and fingers as they where dragged along. I looked around the room until my eyes landed on the only undamaged thing in the room: the guitar. I scrambled over to it and picked it up. I hummed lightly and strummed the guitar. It let out an ear-piercing sound because it was out of tune. My fingers glided along the strings, leaving trails of blood behind. Blood dripped down onto the guitar, splattering it about. I continued the act for a length of time unknown to me until the door to my room opened. A girl with black bangs dressed in a red and black jacket walked in. She gave off a dark feeling of grief and pain. She looked hard and tough, but that was offset by her stature. She was a bit shorter than me and really thin. The only "cute" thing about her was her clear seafoam blue eyes, but even they looked menacing. She walked over to me and stood above me. I sat there, deliriously strumming my guitar, not acknowledging her at all.

"All right. Arceus want me to help you." She said. I sat and continued to strum. "Hey, fuckhead, can you hear me?" She said, snapping her fingers in my face. I flicked out my hand and grabbed her wrist. I looked at her sharply, releasing her hand, which she recoiled quickly. "Do you fucking want to die you fucking prick?" She said angrily. "No male _ever_ fucking touches me. I should fucking decimate you fucking right fucking know you fucking fuck!" I still had my hand open in the air, so I slowly brought it in front of her face. Then, I rolled up my finger to flip her off. "You fucking shit fucking fuck ass fuck motherfucking piece of fucking shit!" Her jacket exploded at the rear as two long, flat, black and red wings shot out along with a matching tail. She chambered her fist back and then lashed out, striking me across the face. I was knocked back across the room. I sat slouched against the wall, and finally stood up, my clothing's color changing to a pitch black. "Do you fucking want to mess with me, the fucking goddess of death and destruction?" I looked up at her and gave a sly smile. My hair washed into a deep black, and my eyes became a charred gray. "I'm going to enjoy killing you!" She roared. But there was one problem she faced. Dark is weak against dark. And I have become pure darkness. She spread her wings wide, and the only thing keeping her from changing into her true pokemon form was little space the room had to offer. Her eyes glowed as she tried to enter my head with psychic, but it had no effect. She stopped for a minute, confused, until sudden realization crossed her infuriated face. "So you dare to enter the space of my fucking element, huh, bitch? That won't help you motherfucker!" She said, charging a focus blast in her hands. She released it, but I vanished into the shadows on the walls. "You can't hide from the queen of darkness bitch!" She yelled, swatting me out of the air with her tail without turning around, cancelling my Night Slash. I tumbled to the edge of the room, where I jumped back onto my feet. Suddenly, my jacket was torn as she unleashed a Razor Wind that shredded my skin. Blood seeped down my chest, but I payed no mind to it. I flicked around to face her, but was stopped dead in my tracks by her Disable. (Yeah yeah, disable doesn't do that blah blah! Just wirk with it!) I noticed that she was charging up an Oblivion Wing. If this move contacted, then I would be ripped to shreds: literally. I braced myself for total annihilation, but my destruction was halted as Arceus burst into the room. She unleashed hell on Yveltal. I saw her lips move, but I couldn't here what she was saying. I slipped out of consciousness as the pain from my cuts set in. The next thing I knew, I was a crumpled heap on the floor.

* * *

_*Creeeeeeeeak*_

"Shhh..." A voice said as a dark, shadowy hand covered my mouth. I slightly panicked, but relaxed when the voice gave identification. "It's me, Giratina." The voice said. "Listen, I know what you've been through." She said. "Don't worry, I'm not her to cause a sob story to erupt. I know how to help. You hate team Plasma, that much is obvious. Now I'm no fortune teller like my sister (Dialga), but I feel you will feel broken and hurt until you take revenge. I'll help you the best you can. I am the Renegade pokemon for a reason, you know. So, will you go through with my plan?" She said, her hand still over my mouth. I nodded in a agreement, and she removed her hand from my face. "Come, I'll set you off now."

* * *

I flashed into darkness for a second before reemerging into the streets of a familiar city. It was pitch black out, but I could still recognize the familiar grimy streets of Black City.

*GTA 4 theme starts*

The city of crime. I walked on out from the alley where I emerged from Giratina's portal and pulled my overcoat on more to conceal Eclipse, which I brought with me. I walked along the sidewalks and heard sirens blare as a car sped around the corner, the police in hot pursuit. I heard screams from far off. I guessed it was either a rape or stabbing, neither rare in Black City. Up ahead, a man in black who was carrying a sack with money spilling out of it sprinted out of a convenience store, the store's owner running after him with a gun. Ahhh, nothing has changed at all. I continued on the streets until I passed an alley that echoes with the cries of pokemon. I picked up the pace. I didn't want to intervene with the other crimes around the city because I don't want to draw attention to myself, but a pokemon in trouble was an exception. I rounded the corner to see a group of pokemon, a rufflet, an axew, and a patrat, being cornered by a Plasma grunt. Another larger pokemon blocked the way, but I could barely see its silhouette. I ran towards the guy, calling out to him. He turned to look, but I was already on him. I leapt up and grabbed his head, snapping his neck. A growl sounded from above me, and I looked up. The growling abruptly cut off. The shadow whisked itself into the light, and my mind went blank when I saw who it was.

"Zac?" The pokemon asked in English.

"F-F-F-Flynn!?"

* * *

**BAM BITCHES! Yeah I was going to bring Flynn back anyway, but due to popular demand (like 3 people) I decided to make it happen earlier. I know the chapter is kinda short, but I've been very busy. Again, sorry for all the delays. I am really thankful you guys enjoy my stuff. You keep reading, and I'll keep writing. Be sure to review! Bye for now guys (and, but unlikely, girls), see you next time. BoatingTurtle AWAAAAAAAY! **


End file.
